


Najciemniejsza godzina

by Elanor1995



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, The Darkest Hour
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanor1995/pseuds/Elanor1995
Summary: Merlin jest jednym z nielicznych, którzy przeżyli bliski kontakt z Dorochą. Nie pozostaje to jednak bez konsekwencji.





	Najciemniejsza godzina

**Author's Note:**

> Już dawno zamierzałam napisać ten tekst. Podczas pisania zorientowałam się, że to jest jak nic motyw z "Władcy pierścieni". Podobny problem miał Frodo, ale... trudno. Pomysł nie chciał wyjść z głowy.  
> Wersja z 20 grudnia 2017

Pojawia się nawiązanie do sceny usuniętej z "The darkest hour", która dla mnie jest kanonem. Usunięcie tego uważam za kompletnie bezsensowne. Można zobaczyć

[tu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jP7Q1nOjQZo)

 

Najciemniejsza godzina

 

\- Od uczty z okazji święta Samhain chodzisz jak zbity pies - oświadczył Artur, gdy po raz trzeci tego ranka ośmieliłem się nie zareagować na jakiś uroczy epitet, który skierował pod moim adresem. Ten królewski osioł w ogóle nie raczył jeszcze wstać, choć twierdził, że wybiera się na polowanie. Chwilowo postanowiłem się tym nie przejmować i spakować kilka rzeczy, zanim ostatecznie wydrę go z łóżka. Gwen już dawno wstała. Zjadłszy śniadanie udała się do komnaty rady. Z tego co wiedziałem, miała umówione spotkanie z kobietami z Arthen, które chciały założyć dom dla śmiertelnie chorych porzuconych przez rodziny. Inicjatywa szczytna, kłopotów od groma. Zdecydowanie potrzebny był patronat królowej.

\- Nie powiem, żeby to święto nastrajało mnie pozytywnie - odparłem, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czego jeszcze nie spakowałem. - Zwłaszcza po tym, co wydarzyło się poprzednim razem. - Ku mojemu największemu zdumieniu, Artur nie odzywał się przez jakiś czas, pozwalając mi w spokoju dokończyć przygotowania. Wyjątkowo miałem ochotę pojechać gdziekolwiek, nawet na dwudniowe polowanie, jakie się właśnie szykowało, byle by tylko opuścić na trochę zamkowe mury. Z jakichś przyczyn czułem się wyjątkowo paskudnie. Istotnie, od Samhain nie mogłem znaleźć sobie miejsca. Łapałem się na tym, że często w ogóle nie rejestrowałem co dzieje się wokół, wiele czynności wykonywałem machinalnie, bez zastanowienia, kompletnie wyłączając myślenie. W nocy zamiast spać, przewracałem się z boku na bok, przypominając sobie rzeczy, o których wolałbym zapomnieć, w wyniku czego rano nie do końca wiedziałem, jak się nazywam. Zastanawiałem się już poważnie nad sięgnięciem po wywar nasenny Gajusza, bo taki stan rzeczy zaczynał mocno dawać mi się we znaki. Nie mogłem nie docenić wysiłków, jakie Artur wkładał w próby wyrwania mnie z tego dziwnego odrętwienia. Stale mnie zagadywał, włączał w żarty z rycerzami, średnio trzy razy dziennie obrywałem jakimś przedmiotem. Częściej niż zwykle padały uwagi na temat mojej głupoty, niezdarności tudzież innych, licznych przywar. Trzeba przyznać, że było w tym coś wzruszającego.

Nie znosiłem polowań, lecz teraz byłem Arturowi szczerze wdzięczny. Uznałem, że ów dziwny nastrój na pewno minie, jeśli się porządnie, fizycznie zmęczę. Poza tym, była to doskonała okazja, by jeszcze przed zimą przywieźć trochę składników dla Gajusza.

Król w końcu wstał. Ubierałem go, jak zwykle, próbując nie wspominać, jak w ubiegłym roku, mniej więcej o tej porze, przygotowywaliśmy się do wyjazdu na Wyspę Błogosławionych. Był jeszcze wtedy z nami Lancelot. Bardzo mi go brakowało. Nie mogłem pogodzić się z myślą, że został tak zdyskredytowany w oczach króla. Gdyby tylko Artur wiedział co się naprawdę wydarzyło. Zastanawiałem się, czy mu nie powiedzieć, jednak ostatecznie doszedłem do wniosku, iż wymagałoby to zbyt wielu wyjaśnień. Musiałem bardzo uważać co mówię, bo przy moim talencie wszystko zawsze mogło pójść nie tak. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że już niedługo przyjdzie dzień, kiedy będziemy mogli zmierzyć się z prawdą. Póki co nie chciałem jednak by to „już niedługo” zmieniło się w jakąś konkretną datę; za kilka tygodni, dni, może najlepiej za godzinę? Z całego serca pragnąłem wyznać mu wszystko, lecz odnosiłem wrażenie, że nigdy nie byłem tak niegotowy na szczerą rozmowę. Tyle się wydarzyło w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Dopiero podnosiliśmy się po najeździe Morgany. Ludzie wciąż jeszcze to przeżywali. Wielu ran nie dało się zaleczyć. Często widywałem odbicie tamtych chwil w oczach żon, które potraciły mężów, na twarzach dzieci, którym okrutny los odebrał ojców. Do tej pory właściwie nie doliczyliśmy się ile osób zginęło. Sporo było zaginionych. Wszyscy potrzebowali poczucia spokoju, normalności, dlatego gdy stało się to możliwe, natychmiast powrócili do swoich zajęć. Może zagłuszali w ten sposób ból po stracie najbliższych? Może wypełniali pracą całe dnie, by wieczorem nie mieć siły na rozmyślanie? W każdym razie, mieszkańcy Camelotu nie łatwo się poddawali. Król był z nich dumny i mówił im to przy każdej, możliwej okazji. Sam zabiegał jak mógł o poprawę warunków bytowych rodzin, które ucierpiały najbardziej. Osobiście doglądał prac przy odbudowie zniszczonych budynków. Ciągle gdzieś bywał, rozmawiał z ludźmi, wypytywał o potrzeby, podtrzymywał na duchu. Zachowywał się wspaniale, aż zaczęto żartować, że to chyba nie syn Uthera.

Moment był więc wyjątkowo nieodpowiedni na przyznanie się do magicznych zdolności. Utrzymywanie tej wątpliwej pod względem jakościowym fasady kłamstw doskwierało mi coraz bardziej, ale narastała również obawa o to, że moje dotychczasowe życie legnie w gruzach, czego… chyba bym nie zniósł. Minęły już czasy, kiedy traktowałem bycie sługą Artura jako zło konieczne.

\- Masz bardzo zimne ręce - oznajmił mi teraz. Spojrzałem na swoje dłonie, jakbym się spodziewał, że uda mi się dostrzec przyczynę takiego stanu rzeczy. Istotnie, było mi chłodno. Pomyślałem o zabraniu dodatkowego swetra; tego grubego, z białej wełny, który Gwen dała mi na urodziny.

\- Przepraszam. Nic na to nie poradzę - mruknąłem.

\- Och, ogrzej przy ogniu. Nie lubię mieć wrażenia, że dotyka mnie trup. - Posłusznie podszedłem do kominka, bo zaczynały mi drętwieć palce. - Coś ty robił? Przecież nie jest tak zimno. - Ostatnio Artur miał niestety tendencję do szczegółowego analizowania tego, czego analizować nie powinien. Doprowadzał mnie do szału czepiając się drobiazgów typu maleńka - naprawdę mikroskopijna - plamka krwi na mojej kurtce, albo ślady zębów na ramieniu. No dobrze, zębisk, żeby być precyzyjnym. Na szczęście w tym wypadku historyjka o konflikcie z koniem rozwiązała problem.

\- Myłem ręce w zimnej wodzie - skłamałem. Przypuszczałem, że bierze mnie przeziębienie, lecz średnio mnie to obchodziło. Leżenie w łóżku było ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej bym sobie w tym momencie życzył. Koniecznie musiałem ruszyć się z Camelotu.

\- Brawo. A na starość tak ci powykręca palce, że guzika nie zapniesz.

\- Nie powykręca. Ty mnie dużo wcześniej wykończysz - zripostowałem.

Kilka minut później udałem się po prowiant na drogę. Miałem nadzieję, że nie zastanę w kuchni Audrey, która wyjątkowo mnie nie lubiła. Porozumienie się z nią w jakiejkolwiek kwestii graniczyło z cudem. Zwykła prośba o kubek mleka dla królowej mogła się skończyć awanturą. Raz się skończyła. Mleka nie dostałem, Gwen śmiała się z pół godziny, parodiując wrzeszczącą Audrey, potem sama poszła do kuchni, a mnie było wstyd.

Na szczęście tego dnia dyżur miała Tina, kobieta dość leciwa, lecz uchodząca za dużo młodszą dzięki swemu niezmiernie pogodnemu usposobieniu. Praktycznie zawsze uśmiechnięta, dla każdego miała dobre słowo. Zupełne przeciwieństwo Audrey. Obydwie od lat współpracowały przy nadzorowaniu zamkowej kuchni. Nie mogłem pojąć, jak to możliwe, tym bardziej, że Tina często nie potrafiła się powstrzymać od wykręcania Audrey różnych numerów.

\- Król wybiera się na polowanie - powiedziałem. - Przyszedłem po prowiant na drogę.

\- We dwóch jedziecie? - zapytała Tina. Skinąłem głową. - Mizernie wyglądasz, Merlinie - orzekła, przyglądając mi się uważnie. - Coś cię chyba bierze.

\- Możliwe - odpowiedziałem obojętnie.

\- Masz. - Wcisnęła mi w rękę pajdę chleba z miodem. Przyjąłem ją z wdzięcznością, bo nie zdążyłem zjeść śniadania. Tina zakrzątnęła się po kuchni. Zaczęła pakować różne rzeczy. Robiła to bardzo sprawnie, zupełnie jakby była stworzona do pakowania. Dwie młode kucharki kroiły grzyby przy długim stole pod oknem. Jedna z nich, drobna blondynka, przyglądała mi się ciekawie. Widocznie była nowa. - Lubisz suszone jabłka? - spytała Tina, zaglądając do niewielkiej szafki.

\- Lubię - odparłem. Podała mi małe zawiniątko. - Dzięki. - Tradycyjnie wyszczerzyłem się do niej.

\- Schowaj sobie i nikomu nie dawaj. - To był jej stały tekst, który niezmiennie powodował, że obydwoje się uśmiechaliśmy. - Chyba, że królowi. Ale to już jak chcesz.

\- Nie ma mowy - rzuciłem kategorycznie i parsknąłem lekko, wyobrażając sobie reakcję Artura, gdyby przypadkiem usłyszał tę rozmowę.

\- A ciastka owsiane? - Kobieta zabrała się do przeszukiwania drugiej szafki. Coś w środku zaklekotało podejrzanie. Uśmieszek Tiny kazał mi sądzić, że to jakaś „niespodzianka” dla Audrey, więc nie pytałem, by niczego nie popsuć.

\- Tino, nie jedziemy na wojnę, tylko na polowanie.

\- Kto was tam wie, gdzie wy jedziecie - mruknęła, z impetem zatrzaskując szafkę i obwiązując sznurkiem kolejną paczuszkę. W ostatniej bitwie o Camelot nie straciła nikogo. To ja mam na rękach krew wszystkich, których kochała. Jej mąż i dwaj synowie zginęli, gdy Kilgharrah zaatakował miasto. Tym bardziej uderzała mnie jej życzliwość. Wolałbym, aby zachowywała się w stosunku do mnie jak Audrey. Tak byłoby zdecydowanie bardziej sprawiedliwie, jeśli w ogóle można tu mówić o sprawiedliwości.

\- Wiesz co? Może jednak zapakuj te ciastka - zadecydowałem. Rzeczywiście, różnie bywa, a znając nasze szczęście…

\- Przecież, że zapakowałam. Dasz radę się z tym wszystkim zabrać? - Skinąłem głową. Zaczęła wkładać paczki i paczuszki do płóciennego worka, który po chwili od niej odebrałem. - Uważaj tam na siebie! - zawołała za mną, gdy wychodziłem. Odwróciłem się i podziękowałem, posyłając jej uśmiech. W okolicach serca poczułem nieprzyjemny ucisk, zaczęło mi się robić niedobrze. Działo się tak zawsze, gdy docierało do mnie z całą mocą, w jak wielkim zakłamaniu żyję. Odetchnąłem głęboko. Wzięcie się w garść przychodziło ostatnio coraz trudniej.

Na szczęście nie musiałem przygotowywać koni. Powiedziałem stajennym by to zrobili i zamierzałem pójść do siebie po torbę. Mniej więcej w połowie dziedzińca ktoś chwycił mnie za ramię, nie mocno, lecz stanowczo. Zdziwiłem się, gdy ujrzałem przed sobą nieznajomą kobietę. Włosy miała długie do pasa, barwy kasztanów, oczy zielone, twarz jakby wyrzeźbioną w marmurze. Na szyi sznur bursztynów. Była prześliczna - innego, sensownego określenia nie potrafiłem znaleźć.

\- Pani? - Skłoniłem się. Wyglądała na wysoko urodzoną. Nie puściła mojego ramienia.

\- Powiedz mi… - przemówiła cichym, łagodnym głosem. - Nie wiesz przypadkiem, czy Lancelot wciąż przebywa w Camelocie? - Zmartwiałem. Poczułem, że w gardle rośnie mi gula. Tego się nie spodziewałem.

\- Nie - wyszeptałem z trudem. - On...

\- Nie żyje - dokończyła za mnie. - Wiedziałam. Och, wiedziałam, ale… musiałam sprawdzić. Musiałam się upewnić. - Coś w jej oczach zgasło. Wcześniej były przeraźliwie smutne, teraz stały się wręcz martwe. - Jak zginął?

\- Jak przystało na rycerza - odpowiedziałem bez zastanowienia. - Poświęcił się by ratować… przyjaciół.

\- Więc został rycerzem. - Po jej prawie białym policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza. Dłoń na moim ramieniu drżała. - To wspaniale.

\- Pani - zacząłem niepewnie.

\- Byłam jego przyjaciółką - odpowiedziała na pytanie, którego chyba nie ośmieliłbym się zadać. - A zresztą… - potrząsnęła piękną głową. - Kochałam go. Może o tym nie wiedział, ale był dla mnie całym światem. - Patrzyłem na nią bezradnie, nie mając pojęcia, co powinienem zrobić. - Jestem Elaine z Astolat - oznajmiła.

\- Merlin - przedstawiłem się.

\- Jesteś tu kimś ważnym - bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała.

\- Nie - niemal się roześmiałem. - Jestem sługą. Zwykłym sługą. - Spojrzała mi głęboko w oczy, tak, że aż wzdrygnąłem się mimo woli. Pogładziła lekko moje ramię.

\- Nie bój się. Nie zamierzam ci nic zrobić, zwykły sługo. Przybyłam tu, by znaleźć Lancelota, albo... chociaż dowiedzieć się czegoś, by już nie trwać w niepewności. Mam dość życia w półmroku. - Uszczypnąłem się dyskretnie. Zabolało, więc to nie był sen.

\- Pani, czy masz gdzie się zatrzymać? - zapytałem w końcu.

\- Poradzę sobie Merlinie. Dziękuję. - Znowu spojrzała na mnie przenikliwie. - Nie jesteś zdrów - zauważyła, zupełnie zbijając mnie z tropu.

\- Przeziębienie - odpowiedziałem, uśmiechając się nerwowo. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy rzeczywiście tak to po mnie widać, że nawet nieznajomi zwracają uwagę? Elaine westchnęła ciężko.

\- Obyś miał kogoś przy sobie, kiedy nadejdzie najciemniejsza godzina - powiedziała. Objęła mnie niespodziewanie i przytrzymała przez chwilę. Jej włosy pachniały morzem. - Dziękuję ci - szepnęła. Wyminąwszy mnie, szybkim krokiem odeszła w przeciwną stronę. Stałem jak skamieniały, patrząc za nią, aż całkowicie zniknęła mi z oczu. Uszczypnąłem się jeszcze raz. Zadrżałem z zimna. Żeby tylko ktoś życzliwy nie opowiedział jej, co zrobił cień Lancelota. Niech chociaż ona, kimkolwiek jest, pamięta go takiego jakim był naprawdę.

Jechaliśmy dość powoli. Droga była błotnista, w dodatku pokryta opadłymi liśćmi, lecz pogoda sprzyjała. Słońce nieśmiało przebijało się przez cienką warstwę chmur. Przypuszczałem, że koło południa zaświeci na dobre. Artur wybrał na polowanie miejsce oddalone od Camelotu o jakieś pół dnia drogi. Nie widziałem w tym większego sensu - (jelenie wszędzie są takie same), ale nie próbowałem już dyskutować, nawet dla zasady. Zresztą co miałem do powiedzenia?

Byliśmy daleko od Doliny Upadłych Królów, Wyspy Błogosławionych i kilku innych miejsc, których nie miałem ochoty odwiedzać. Ta świadomość napawała mnie optymizmem. Mogłem po prostu jechać, rozkoszując się spokojem. Uwielbiam te chwile, kiedy kojąca cisza otula wszystko wokół i pozwala usłyszeć oddech świata, dostroić się do jego rytmu.

Z tej perspektywy spotkanie z Elaine z Astolat nie wydawało mi się niczym nadzwyczajnym. Ostatnio do Camelotu często przyjeżdżali różni ludzie i pytali o swoich bliskich. Dla wielu mieliśmy złe wieści. Elaine nie była jakimś wyjątkowym przypadkiem, poza tym, że jej twarz ciągle miałem przed oczyma. Może dlatego, że chodziło o Lancelota? Nikt poza nią, do tej pory o niego nie zapytał. Skąd się znali? Co ich właściwie łączyło? Lancelot nigdy nie wspominał o żadnej Elaine. Kochał Ginewrę, tego byłem pewien. Tak wielu rzeczy o nim nie wiedziałem i miałem się już nie dowiedzieć.

\- Merlinie, powiedz mi, ty urodziłeś się głupi, czy to przypadłość nabyta? - odezwał się Artur. I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o rozkoszowanie się czymkolwiek. Spojrzałem na niego pytająco. W ręce trzymał manierkę, ku mojemu przerażeniu, najwyraźniej pustą. Wiedziałem, że coś mi umknęło. Dla pewności sprawdziłem swoją. Ani śladu wody. Niby żaden kłopot; zdatna do picia woda gdzieś się zawsze znajdzie, ale coś takiego nie powinno zdarzyć się królewskiemu słudze. Nawet ja, ze swą wrodzoną nieudolnością, starałem się pewnych granic jednak nie przekraczać.

\- Przepraszam - powiedziałem z autentyczną skruchą. Rzucił mi swoją manierkę. Oczywiście nie złapałem jej i musiałem zsiąść z konia by ją podnieść.

\- Mój pies łapie dużo lepiej od ciebie - stwierdził Artur.

\- Bo przynajmniej coś z tego ma - mruknąłem, gramoląc się z powrotem na konia.

\- Nie przypuszczałem, że chcesz być drapany za uszami po każdym dobrze wykonanym poleceniu. - Zawarczałem na niego, iście po psiemu. Roześmiał się.

Minęliśmy kilka wiosek. Ludzie przyglądali się nam ciekawie, lecz nie rozpoznawali króla. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że nie wszyscy wiedzieli jak wygląda. Po prostu nie spodziewali się, że może jechać tylko ze swym sługą. Przejazd władcy kojarzył im się niezmiennie z wielką uroczystością. Artur lubił takie samotne wypady. Uwielbiał też zaskakiwać właścicieli gospód, prosząc o nocleg. Ich miny rzeczywiście bywały bezcenne, gdy orientowali się z kim mają do czynienia. Zasugerowałem raz, że to odrobinę ryzykowne; w końcu wszędzie może trafić się szaleniec, który zechce zabić króla, ale Artur powtarzał, że nie zamierza żyć w strachu przed swoimi poddanymi. Zaskarbiał tym sobie sympatię wielu osób. Był blisko nich, a nie jak jego ojciec, wciąż niedostępny, ukryty za zamkowymi murami.

Droga była dość wąska, więc jechałem za nim. Dojrzałem majaczącą w oddali ścianę lasu. Niechybnie zbliżaliśmy się do celu. Niespodziewanie zadygotałem z zimna. Otuliłem się szczelniej płaszczem. Zerknąłem dyskretnie na Artura. Nie wyglądał jak człowiek, który marznie, co niespecjalnie mnie pocieszyło.

\- Słyszałeś może o Elaine z Astolat? - spytałem, zanim zdążyłem to dobrze przemyśleć.

\- O Elaine? - Artur odwrócił się i popatrzył na mnie, jakbym zadał wyjątkowo głupie pytanie. - Pani na Shalot, wytwórczyni najpiękniejszych w świecie gobelinów. Mamy kilka w zamku. Jeden z nich ojciec zamówił jako prezent dla… - Urwał nagle. Nie musiał kończyć. Wspominanie Morgany… naszej Morgany w prywatnych rozmowach nadal sprawiało ból. - W każdym razie, Elaine to urocza dziewczyna. Szkoda, że siedzi praktycznie sama na tej swojej wyspie.

\- Dlaczego sama? - W ostatniej chwili schyliłem głowę, by nie zawadzić o gałąź.

\- Bo ktoś jej wmówił, że rzucono na nią klątwę i, że umrze, jeśli się stamtąd ruszy. Więc się nie rusza. Nie znalazła męża, zajęła się gobelinami i biedaczka wariuje. Trudno się zresztą dziwić. Ta wyspa to jakiś koszmar. Byłem z ojcem dwa razy i narazie się nie wybieram. Ciągle tam leje, wieje, mogę się założyć, że Elaine słońca na oczy nie widziała.

\- Kto miał rzucić na nią tę klątwę?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Dziwię się, że o tym nie słyszałeś, bo to ty jesteś specjalistą od niestworzonych historii.

\- Jak widać, nie od wszystkich - mruknąłem. Zamierzałem po powrocie dopytać Gajusza.

\- W ogóle, dlaczego rozmawiamy o Elaine?

\- Bez powodu - odparłem szybko. Artur zmierzył mnie badawczym spojrzeniem. - Ktoś o niej wspominał. Byłem ciekawy kto to jest. - Usatysfakcjonowała go ta odpowiedź.

\- Dobrze, teraz ty o czymś opowiadasz - rzucił z pozoru obojętnie.

\- O czym - zapytałem ze zdumieniem.

\- O czymkolwiek. Po prostu mam dość ciągłego oglądania się, żeby sprawdzić czy za mną jedziesz.

\- Nie musisz się oglądać.

\- Taa. A potem będę cię szukać po bagnach. Dziękuję bardzo.

\- Tu nie ma żadnych bagien - zauważyłem z uśmiechem.

\- Ty już sobie jakieś znajdziesz.

\- Nie słyszysz mojego konia?

\- Koń może iść bez jeźdźca. - Trudno było się z tym nie zgodzić.

\- Ok, sam tego chciałeś. - Zapatrzyłem się w dal. Zrobiłem odpowiednio napuszoną minę, parodiując pewnego lokalnego poetę. Specjalista od niestworzonych historii? A proszę bardzo. - Poszedłem raz głęboko w las, gdzie słońce blask swój gubi. Żurawi krzyk prowadził mnie, wciąż dalej i dalej od ludzi. Zapadła noc, zakwilił kos, głos słodki ciszę spłoszył. Zaszeptał wiatr, liść lekko spadł, dosięgły mnie czyjeś oczy. Przeląkłem się, straciłem dech, czy zjawa to, czy zwierz? Dostrzegłem wnet poważną twarz staruszki, pośród drzew. I rzekła mi: „Powiadam ci, wracaj prędko do ludzi. Usłyszysz dzwon, fałszywy ton, już nikt cię nie obudzi”.

Słońce w końcu odważnie wyłoniło się zza chmur, dodając światu nieco przyjemnych barw, jakby zamierzało mi udowodnić, że opowiadam głupoty i jeśli jakieś mroczne siły rzeczywiście gdzieś są, to bardzo dobrze ukryte.

\- Co to było? - zapytał Artur.

\- W Ealdorze straszyło się tym każdego dzieciaka, który szedł do lasu.

\- Nie dziwię się, że wyrosłeś na takiego tchórza. - Popatrzył na mnie z drwiącym uśmieszkiem, tym z okresu gdy był wyłącznie zarozumiałym dupkiem. Udałem, że czuję się urażony. Wyjaśnianie, że mając dziesięć lat poszedłem do tego lasu, naprawdę usłyszałem jakiś dzwon i mimo wszystko nadal żyję chyba mijało się z celem. Zaczynałem odzyskiwać dobry humor. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało.

Artur upolował sarnę i dwa lisy. Cieszył się z tych lisów, aż zaczynał mnie irytować. Przypuszczałem, że szykuje jakiś prezent dla Gwen. Ku jego wielkiej radości, udało mi się upaść w błoto. Myłem się teraz w strumieniu, bo mieliśmy jechać na nocleg do gospody w Howden i zapowiedział mi, że zostanę w lesie, jeśli nie będę choć trochę przypominał cywilizowanego człowieka. Odpowiedziałem, że zasadniczo nie mam nic przeciwko lasom, co uznał za wyjątkowo zabawne.

\- Umarłbyś ze strachu - stwierdził z przekonaniem.

\- Tak się składa, że zdarza mi się samotnie chodzić nocą po lesie - odrzekłem. W tym momencie do moich uszu dobiegł przeraźliwy wrzask, wcale nie odległy. - Co to było? - zapytałem.

\- Co? - Spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem.

\- Krzyk. Nie słyszałeś?

\- Nie. - I znowu, tym razem bliżej, głośniej, wyraźniej. Artur nie zareagował. - Coś ci się zdawało, Merlinie.

\- Możliwe - zgodziłem się. Przeciągły pisk dzięcioła czarnego przeciął powietrze. Wiewiórka przemknęła po gałęziach nad naszymi głowami, niosąc w pyszczku żołądź. Na to co stało się w następnej chwili nie byłem przygotowany. Ów krzyk rozległ się tuż za mną; ohydny, przeszywający. Znałem go bardzo dobrze. Stwierdziłem, że chyba na wieczór bierze mnie gorączka. Jeszcze tylko tego brakuje. Zakląłem w duchu. Kilka głosów odezwało się naraz, niechciane wspomnienia wracały trudną do powstrzymania falą. - Jedziemy? - Dopiero po fakcie uświadomiłem sobie jak desperacko zabrzmiało to pytanie.

\- Widzisz? Już się boisz.

\- Nie. Coś mi zimno - powiedziałem.

\- Ze strachu. - Nie miałem siły się kłócić. Wszystko co w ciągu dnia udało mi się osiągnąć w kwestii poprawy samopoczucia, prysnęło niczym bańka mydlana. I jeszcze te krzyki. Może naprawdę mam coś z głową? W sumie kto wie? Po latach udawania wszystko jest możliwe.

Podszedłem do swego wierzchowca. Poklepałem go po szyi. Łagodne zwykle zwierzę parsknęło i wierzgnęło niespodziewanie.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? - przemówiłem cicho. Znów spróbowałem go pogłaskać. Pozwolił na to, lecz zaczął trzepać łbem, jakby chciał zatrzeć niemiłe wrażenie wywołane przez mój dotyk.

\- Umyłeś się. Nie rozpoznał zapachu - zadrwił Artur.

W drodze do gospody krzyki ucichły. Miałem szczerą nadzieję, że więcej ich nie usłyszę, nawet w gorączce. Nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć, czy zabrałem z domu wywar przeciwgorączkowy. Zamierzałem go zapakować, ale spotkanie z Elaine wytrąciło mnie z równowagi do tego stopnia, że nawet o wodzie zapomniałem.

Dłonie miałem skostniałe, ledwie utrzymywałem wodze. Wydawało mi się, że z każdym oddechem przenikliwe zimno wdziera się do mojego organizmu. W gospodzie nie było lepiej. Prawie się załamałem, gdy skojarzyłem, że Artur będzie chciał zjeść kolację. Pragnąłem tylko się położyć, owinąć się wszystkimi dostępnymi kocami i zasnąć.

Na szczęście król zażyczył sobie zjeść w izbie, którą przygotował mu zaaferowany gospodarz. Przyjąłem to z ulgą, podobnie jak fakt, że w zamieszaniu nie dostałem nic do jedzenia. Przełknięcie czegokolwiek, na ten moment zaliczało się do rzeczy niewykonalnych.

Podczas gdy Artur jadł, ja przetrząsałem swoją torbę w poszukiwaniu wywaru. Oczywiście, że nie zapakowałem tej cholernej, małej buteleczki. Została na stoliku w moim pokoju. Westchnąłem z rezygnacją. Musiałem mieć nieciekawą minę, bo Artur zaczął mi się uważnie przypatrywać.

\- Co? - zapytał, nalewając sobie wina. Przemknęło mi przez myśl, że nie powinien robić tego sam. Pokręciłem głową, zapinając torbę. - Zgubiłeś coś?

\- Prawdopodobnie nie zabrałem. Mniejsza z tym. - Potarłem dłońmi oczy, które zaczęły lekko piec.

Kilka minut później, gdy Artur leżał już w łóżku, pogasiłem świece i sam się w końcu położyłem. Dla mnie rzucono w kącie siennik. Wydał mi się przeraźliwie wilgotny i zimny. Wziąłem dwa koce, zwinąłem się w kłębek, ale nie pomogło. Chłód przenikał mnie do szpiku kości. Niestety doskonale pamiętałem to uczucie; niepowtarzalne, jedyne w swoim rodzaju, lecz uparcie odganiałem tę myśl. To nie może być to! To na pewno nie jest to! Lancelot się poświęcił, zasłona została naprawiona, Dorocha wróciła tam, skąd przyszła. Koniec, nie ma tematu! Krzyki były zwykłym majakiem, niczym więcej.

\- Merlinie, mówi się do ciebie. - Głos Artura był dziwnie odległy. - Pytam, czy ci tam wygodnie? - Nie miałem zamiaru odpowiadać na tę jawną kpinę. Wtuliłem policzek w siennik, wdychając zapach stęchlizny. Chciałem spać.

\- Emrysie! Emrysie! - Szept dobiegał zewsząd; ze ścian, z sufitu, z podłogi. - Emrysie! Emrysie!… - Nie no, w takich warunkach na zaśnięcie raczej nie było szans, lecz uparcie zaciskałem powieki. - Emrysie!…

Cisza. Elaine z Astolat siedziała ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, opierając się o pień starego, na wpół zniszczonego przez piorun dębu. Spoglądała w rozgwieżdżone niebo. W dłoni ściskała małą buteleczkę.

\- Co robisz? - zapytałem, podchodząc do niej z trudem. Poruszanie skostniałymi kończynami nie należało do najłatwiejszych. Oczywiście potknąłem się o wystający korzeń.

\- Lancelot nie żyje. Nie ma powodu, dla którego ja miałabym dłużej żyć - odpowiedziała, powoli obracając w palcach buteleczkę. W oddali rozległ się krzyk. Znów ten sam. Elaine uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Dorocha - powiedziałem z trwogą.

\- Zgadza się.

\- Przecież… - zacząłem. Gwałtownie pokręciła głową. Jej piękne włosy, do tej pory odgarnięte na plecy, rozsypały się, przysłaniając część twarzy. Nie byłem pewien, czy mi się wydaje, czy znów poczułem zapach morza.

\- Owszem, są za zasłoną, ale ty zostałeś dotknięty. Ktoś cię uzdrowił, lecz ich dotyk pozostawia niezatarty ślad. Wygląda na to, że w każdą rocznicę tego wydarzenia, w tę jedną, szczególną noc, będą mieli do ciebie przystęp. Musisz z nimi walczyć. Jesteś w stanie odpierać ich ataki. Ja już nie mam siły. - Jednym, płynnym ruchem odkorkowała buteleczkę. - Widzę ich i słyszę, bo jeszcze przed narodzinami zostałam przeklęta i żyję niejako na granicy dwóch światów. To nie jest życie, Merlinie. Lancelot wnosił w nie trochę światła, potrafił odgonić cienie, jednak teraz…Czekają na mnie. - Obejrzała się za siebie. - Są tam. - Coś kłębiło się za drzewami, jakaś potężna, ciemna masa. Elaine uniosła buteleczkę do ust i na moich oczach upiła łyk trucizny. Tak po prostu.

\- Nie! - zawołałem z przerażeniem. Cienie ruszyły w naszą stronę. - Nie! Elaine! Nie! - Zimny podmuch niemal zwalił mnie z nóg. Udało mi się chwycić ją za rękę. Wiedziałem co się zaraz stanie i nie zamierzałem na to pozwolić.

\- Co robisz Merlinie? Nie przeszkadzaj mi! - Próbowała się wyrwać.

\- Nie zabiorą cię - szepnąłem. Cień pojawił się tuż przede mną. Mocniej ścisnąłem jej dłoń, choć trudno mi było zlokalizować własne palce. Skupiłem wszystkie myśli na Avalonie. Po chwili staliśmy na brzegu jeziora, lśniącego tajemniczo w świetle gwiazd. Nieopodal dryfowała niewielka łódka, właściwie nie mącąc niemal idealnie gładkiej tafli wody. Panowała absolutna cisza. Słyszałem jedynie nasze przyspieszone oddechy i szelest trawy pod stopami. Ten spokój był zwodniczy. Nie podobał mi się.

Obejrzałem się przez ramię. Setki, tysiące cieni wyłaniały się z pomiędzy drzew. Ścigały nas, nie było co do tego wątpliwości. Najszybciej jak potrafiłem zacząłem, za pomocą magii przyciągać łódkę bliżej.

\- Popłyniesz do wyspy - powiedziałem. - Przyjmą cię tam, tylko musisz się pospieszyć.

\- Merlinie, to bez sensu! I tak mnie dorwą! Nie ucieknę od klątwy!

\- Po prostu to zrób! - zawołałem z rozpaczą. Spojrzała na mnie przeciągle. W jej oczach nie było nic prócz… braku nadziei.

\- Dziękuję ci. Walcz o siebie. - Wsiadła do łódki. Ostatnim wysiłkiem woli wyczarowałem wokół niej pierścień ognia. Krzyki mnie ogłuszały. Oddychanie sprawiało ból. Czy we śnie ból może być tak realny? Koncentrowałem się na utrzymaniu zaklęcia, dopóki Elaine nie zniknie za mgłą. Przestawałem czuć cokolwiek poza dojmującym zimnem. Moja magia słabła z sekundy na sekundę. Zawsze tak było w ich obecności. Osunąłem się na kolana. Jeszcze troszkę. Tylko troszeczkę. Wiosłuj Elaine! Wiosłuj! Nie jesteś w tym najgorsza. W końcu przypłynęłaś z Shalot, gdziekolwiek to jest.

Nareszcie zniknęła mi z oczu. Udało się. Dopłynęła. Była bezpieczna.

Z wysiłku łzy spływały mi po policzkach. Zdziwiłem się, że nie zamarzają.

Upadłem na twarz. Ogarnęła mnie nicość. Nie ciemność, lecz nicość, a z tej nicości i chłodu ukształtowały się cienie. Otaczały mnie, były wszędzie. Kuliłem się jak zwierzę, starając się uniknąć ich dotyku. Magia nie działała. Byłem wobec nich bezbronny. Krzyczałem. Tylko na to było mnie stać. A one? One przybliżały się. Byłem w pełni świadom nieuchronności tego, co miało zaraz nastąpić i ta świadomość przerażała mnie najbardziej. Zacząłem rozumieć Elaine. Nie da się tak żyć. Nie da się żyć mając obok siebie istoty, które sprawiają, że człowiek nie dostrzega nic, prócz mroku. Ale nawet pośród cieni musi znajdować się trochę światła, bo inaczej one nie mogłyby istnieć. A gdyby tak to światło wykorzystać przeciwko nim?

Nagle poczułem bardzo silne szarpnięcie. Spadałem. Leciałem przez pustkę, wśród potępieńczych wrzasków i zawodzenia. Uderzyłem o coś. Zamknąłem oczy, by zaraz znów je otworzyć. Cienie zniknęły. Pozostało jedynie rozbijające się o wnętrze czaszki echo. Do moich uszu natomiast, zaczął dolatywać inny głos.

\- Merlinie! Merlinie! Obudź się! - Nie byłem w stanie zapanować nad drżeniem. Ze strachu, z zimna, z wyczerpania. Z mojej piersi mimo woli wydarł się szloch. Miałem dość.

Objęły mnie czyjeś silne ramiona. Wtuliłem się w nie instynktownie. - Już dobrze. Leż spokojnie. Cokolwiek to było… już… odpuszcza.

\- Artur? - zapytałem z wysiłkiem. Ktoś chyba wepchnął mi w płuca bryły lodu, więc z trudem łapałem powietrze.

\- Tak. Nie bój się.

\- Nie boję się - zaprotestowałem odruchowo.

\- Wiem - powiedział zdecydowanie. - Zimno ci?

\- Zamarzam - wymamrotałem.

\- Potrzebuję dużo koców - zwrócił się do kogoś. Przytknął mi do warg jakieś naczynie. - Wypij. To ci pomoże - przemówił nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem. Odrazu rozpoznałem nalewkę z głogu. Przyjemne ciepło zaczynało przedzierać się przez żyły, wpełzać ostrożnie w każdą komórkę ciała.

Zapanowało niewielkie zamieszanie. Pojawiło się kilka nieznajomych głosów.

\- Boże, on w ogóle żyje? - szepnął ktoś.

\- Cicho. Nie tylko żyje, ale i nas słyszy - odpowiedział Artur.

\- To źle? - nie wytrzymałem. Zauważyłem u siebie tendencję do zadawania durnych pytań, gdy znajduję się na skraju wytrzymałości.

\- Fatalnie. Miałem nadzieję, że w końcu się ciebie pozbyłem.

\- Przykro mi, panie. - Jakaś dziewczyna roześmiała się nerwowo.

Nareszcie zapadła cisza. Czułem, że Artur rozciera moje dłonie, stopniowo przywracając krążenie. Wiedziałem, że jest dobrym człowiekiem, ale dziwnie było doświadczać tego tak… namacalnie. Pogrążyłem się we śnie, bez snów.

Gdy się przebudziłem, było już widno. Coś mi się ewidentnie nie zgadzało. Nie powinienem znajdować się tak blisko okna. I skąd tu te wszystkie poduszki? A niech to!

\- Arturze? - Obróciłem się nieco, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Tak? - Wyglądał jakby nie spał całą noc.

\- Co ja robię w twoim łóżku?

\- Przed chwilą jeszcze spałeś, a obecnie wrzeszczysz mi w ucho.

\- Ok, inaczej. Jak się tu znalazłem? - Było mi dobrze, ciepło… w końcu ciepło, ale ta sprawa zdecydowanie wymagała wyjaśnienia. Nie, żebym miał pretensję. Po prostu chciałem wiedzieć co dokładnie się tu wydarzyło.

\- Zostałeś przeniesiony w postaci trupio zimnej, rozdygotanej galarety.

\- Mówiłeś coś… kiedyś… o dzieleniu ze mną łoża - zauważyłem nieśmiało. Sytuacja niewątpliwie zaliczała się do najdziwniejszych w moim dotychczasowym życiu.

\- Sądziłeś, że będzie mi się chciało wstawać, żeby ukręcić ci łeb, jak jeszcze raz wytniesz taki numer? - Wsparł się na łokciu i przyglądał mi się bardzo uważnie, jakby chciał zapamiętać każdy szczegół. - Wyglądasz tragicznie - orzekł.

\- Ja twojego wyglądu nie komentuję - zripostowałem. - No, może czasami. - Podjąłem niezdarną próbę wygrzebania się spod kołdry, ale okazało się to trudniejsze niż przypuszczałem, bo byłem dodatkowo owinięty nieprawdopodobną ilością koców.

\- Merlinie, co to było? - zapytał poważnie Artur.

\- Objawy przeziębienia - odparłem krótko.

\- Wrzeszczałeś przeraźliwie. Byłeś cały zimny, miałeś okropne dreszcze. Nie mogłem cię dobudzić. W pewnym momencie bałem się, że… - Urwał z zakłopotaniem. - Nie wiedziałem co mam z tobą zrobić. Jak się teraz czujesz?

\- W porządku.

\- Pamiętasz coś?

\- Trochę. - Nareszcie wyplątałem się z koców i usiadłem. - Dzięki za… - Nie wiedziałem jak to ująć. Moje zażenowanie rosło z każdą chwilą. Zdawałem sobie sprawę ze swojego żałosnego zachowania.

\- Nie dziękuj. - Artur położył mi dłoń na ramieniu. - Dasz radę jechać?

\- Dlaczego miałbym nie dać? - Wstałem. Pokój zawirował mi przed oczyma, lecz zaraz obraz się ustabilizował. Na trochę miękkich nogach podszedłem do stołu, by nalać sobie wody. - Już nic mi nie jest. - Jego mina wyrażała powątpiewanie. - Mam ogromną prośbę - podjąłem po wypiciu dwóch kubków. Nie wspominaj o tym rycerzom, ani Gajuszowi.

\- Rycerzom, zgoda. Ale Gajuszowi trzeba powiedzieć. - Pokręciłem głową. - Merlinie, to ci się już kiedyś przydarzyło.

\- Co? - Omal nie upuściłem kubka. Kompletnie mnie zaskoczył.

\- Rok temu, podczas uczty z okazji Samhain.

\- Och! Wtedy... po prostu sobie zemdlałem. . Wiesz, tak jak to ja mam w zwyczaju.

\- Nie jestem ślepy i wbrew twojej opinii, potrafię kojarzyć fakty. - To zaczynała być prawda, co odrobinę mnie przerażało. Artur przestawał być osłem. Dostrzegał coraz więcej, oto miałem dowód. Zanotowałem w pamięci, że trzeba będzie jak najszybciej opracować nowy zestaw wytłumaczeń na różne okazje, o ile wcześniej sprawa się nie rypnie. - Czegoś mi nie mówisz - stwierdził. Cholera, akurat temu nie dało się zaprzeczyć, więc z czystej przyzwoitości nie zaprzeczyłem, tylko zrobiłem minę z rodzaju: „Nie mam zielonego pojęcia o co ci chodzi". - Coś ci jest, tak? I to już od lat, może nawet od zawsze. Pewnie wiedzą wszyscy, poza mną.

\- Nie! - zaprotestowałem gwałtownie. Chyba trochę zbyt gwałtownie.

\- Nie prościej powiedzieć prawdę, Merlinie? Sam utrudniasz sobie życie. - W głębi duszy roześmiałem się ponuro. Usiadłem na krześle, przy stole, opierając brodę na rękach.

\- Niech ci będzie - powiedziałem. - Przypuszczam, że to co stało się wieczorem i w nocy, ma związek z Dorochą.

\- Z Dorochą? - W jego oczach pojawił się błysk zrozumienia. - Przeżyłeś atak. Jak właściwie? Ktoś cię wyleczył? Nie wróciłeś przecież do Camelotu. - Pamiętałem jak przez mgłę. Lancelot nie zdążył opowiedzieć mi o tym dokładniej, ale to i tak nie byłaby wersja wydarzeń odpowiednia dla Artura.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Zaraz po tym jak wyjechaliśmy straciłem przytomność i… raczej się nie dowiem. Osoba, która była ze mną…

\- Wiem - uciął Artur. Lancelot, podobnie jak Morgana, zaliczał się do osób, których imion nie wymawiało się bez potrzeby.

\- Pamiętasz - podjąłem. - Tóż przed atakiem mi coś dałeś. Sądzę, że mogło wtedy pomóc.

Niewielki, należący do matki Artura przedmiot, nadal noszę ze sobą wszędzie. Tkwi w nim jakaś subtelna, lecz potężna moc, być może silniejsza, niż cokolwiek co znam i która prawdopodobnie nie raz mnie chroniła. Wolałem, by Artur przypisał moje cudowne ocalenie mocy przedmiotu, który sam mi ofiarował, niż by doszedł do wniosku, że to ja posiadam jakąś moc.

\- Musiało pomóc - stwierdził. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. - Niedobrze - dodał.

\- Że przeżyłem?

\- Niedobrze, że to ma związek z Dorochą, durniu. A ma na pewno. Patrz. Dziś w nocy upłynął dokładnie rok od tamtych wydarzeń. To nie jest bez znaczenia.

\- Też tak sobie pomyślałem. - Westchnąłem i zacząłem zbierać nasze rzeczy.

\- Powinieneś był mi powiedzieć - odezwał się po jakimś czasie.

\- Do wczoraj nic się nie działo.

\- Działo się. Już od Samhain nie byłeś sobą.

\- Może i masz rację. Poza tym, mówiłem ci wieczorem, że słyszałem krzyki - mruknąłem.

\- No tak, ciągle zapominam. Typowa baba. Miałem się domyślić, co słyszałeś? Trzeba koniecznie porozmawiać z Gajuszem.

\- Od kiedy to obchodzi cię stan mojego zdrowia? - zapytałem, podchodząc do łóżka i składając koce. Nie dało się ukryć, że naprawdę się przejął.

\- W ogóle mnie nie obchodzi, ale chcę wiedzieć, czy muszę szukać kogoś na twoje miejsce.

\- Nie musisz szukać. George z radością przejmie moje obowiązki - odpowiedziałem, uśmiechając się lekko. Odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Tak sobie myślę, co by było, gdyby tu ktoś wszedł - wypaliłem, zanim zdążyłem się nad tym zastanowić.

\- Nic by nie było - obruszył się Artur. - Powiedziałem im, że mi się sługa rozchorował. Były tu córki właściciela. Przyniosły nalewkę z głogu i koce. Bardzo się wzruszyły tym, że tak się o ciebie troszczę.

\- Och! - Nie byłem pewien czy się roześmiać, czy zbulwersować. - Ty to masz talent. Nawet największą katastrofę potrafisz obrócić na swoją korzyść.

\- Owszem. Dlatego jestem królem. - Wstał, podszedł do okna i odsunął zasłony, wpuszczając nieco więcej światła. - Zjedz coś - rozkazał. Nie trzeba było mi tego powtarzać. Byłem wściekle głodny.

Elaine z Astolat znaleziono martwą w dolnym mieście, opartą plecami o pień starego dębu. W dłoni ściskała pustą buteleczkę po truciźnie. Ta wiadomość wywołała niemałe poruszenie. Wszyscy próbowali zrozumieć, dlaczego postanowiła umrzeć w Camelocie.

\- Obawiam się, że możesz mieć rację, panie - powiedział Gajusz. Minę miał zmartwioną. Udało mi się opowiedzieć mu o wszystkim, zanim do akcji wkroczył Artur. Siedziałem teraz, owinięty grubym pledem, grzejąc dłonie na kubku gorącego mleka. Byłem trochę osłabiony, ale poza tym, nic mi nie dolegało.

\- Co to oznacza w praktyce? - W na pozór obojętnym tonie Artura dało się słyszeć napięcie. Gajusz westchnął.

\- Kto miał bliski kontakt z Dorohą, nigdy do końca się nie uwolni. Na przykład Elaine. Jej matka, będąc z nią w ciąży, w noc Samhain udała się na Wyspę Błogosławionych i chciała nawiązać kontakt ze zmarłym mężem. Ściągnęła na siebie gniew strażniczki. Ucierpiała także Elaine, choć nie była niczemu winna. Z tego co wiem, Dorocha niekiedy wdzierała się w jej życie, zamieniając je w koszmar. Ludzie twierdzili, że wariuje. Na szczęście, w przypadku Merlina, można być pewnym, że to tylko ta jedna noc w roku. Wtedy mają do niego przystęp. - Wyciągnął taki sam wniosek, jak Elaine w moim śnie.

\- Ale… jednej rzeczy nie rozumiem. Mam wrażenie, że to przydarzyło się już wcześniej, Gajuszu. W zeszłym roku, podczas uczty. - Na szczęście uprzedziłem mojego opiekuna, że Artur to ze sobą powiązał i, że może dociekać.

\- Co? A, tamto. Nie, to było z przemęczenia. - Gajusz grał tak dobrze, że uwierzyłbym mu bez zastrzeżeń. Król uwierzył i dał spokój.

\- Nie da się temu jakoś zaradzić? - zapytał.

\- Nie. Można to jedynie przetrzymać. - Na tym zakończyliśmy temat.

Obawiałem się, że przez całe życie Dorocha będzie mnie prześladować. Jak rzadko, miałem szczęście.

Po święcie Samhain, wyjeżdżaliśmy samotnie na polowanie. Nie wspominaliśmy, nawet między sobą o prawdziwym powodzie tych wyjazdów. Artur wybierał miejsca odludne, lecz bezpieczne. Wieczorem siedzieliśmy przy ogniu, jedliśmy pieczone króliki, albo kuropatwy, rozmawialiśmy o głupotach, droczyliśmy się. Ignorowałem cienie najdłużej jak się dało. Nie były tym zachwycone i nasilały ataki. Artur pilnował, bym nie zasnął, a gdy brało mnie na dobre… po prostu był obok, by owinąć kocami, powiedzieć kilka kojących słów, podać głogową nalewkę. Najgorsza była godzina przed świtem. Wtedy przychodziło największe wyczerpanie. Nie wiele z tego pamiętałem, a Artur mnie nie uświadamiał. W ogóle nie mówił o tym, co siędziało podczas tych koszmarnych godzin, niczego mi nie wypominał, nie drwił, jakby te wydarzenia nie miały miejsca. Generalnie nabijał się ze mnie dość ostro, w najlepszym wypadku nazywał mnie dziewczyną, lecz do tego nie nawiązywał. Nigdy. Ani słowem. Nie dawał mi odczuć, że pozbawiałem się resztek godności, gdy zdjęty bólem i przerażeniem wyłem niczym dziki pies, albo kuliłem się w jego ramionach, desperacko szukając ciepła. To było dużo więcej, niż przyjacielska przysługa. Braterstwo… miłość w najczystszej postaci. Dzięki Arturowi byłem w stanie znieść najgorsze, a po wszystkim pozbierać się i iść dalej.

Wizyta w Kryształowej Jaskini, po tym jak Morgana pozbawiła mnie magii, raz na zawsze zakończyła tę coroczną udrękę. Po śmierci Artura wyczekiwałem tej nocy ze strachem, jednak cienie nie wróciły. Moc jaskini, swego rodzaju odnowa jakiej wtedy doświadczyłem, zmazała pozostawione przez Dorohę piętno.

Tamten koszmar pozostał jedynie wspomnieniem. I czasem tylko zdarza mi się powtórzyć komuś słowa pani z Shalot: „Obyś miał kogoś przy sobie, kiedy nadejdzie najciemniejsza godzina”. Bo często zdarza nam się zapominać, jakie to ważne, by mieć przy sobie kogoś takiego i jednocześnie być dla kogoś kimś takim. A przecież w życiu każdy ma swoją najciemniejszą godzinę. Przed tym nie da się uciec. Można to jedynie przetrwać.

 


End file.
